Behind Closed Doors
by Gary-Lee
Summary: Summary: Multi character story. Amy, Lauren, Josh, Sambucca, Kyle, Mark and Finn are best friends. One drunken party changes everything and the consequences could be dire. Mark is an original character. Contains Slash.


**"You going to Amy's party tonight?" Sambucca enquired to her boyfriend Finn as they walked into school to begin yet another long day learning. "There's gonna be plenty of Beer!"**

**Finn laughed as he took hold of his pretty girlfriends hand. "You know I'll be there. I'm never one to turn down free booze!".**

**The pair had been dating for nearly four months and everything was going perfectly. Sambucca was smitten with her boyfriend and Finn had never felt this way about anyone in his 17 years on the planet. But one thing was bugging Finn, and it was that they had not yet had sex. He agreed to wait for Sambucca who admitted that she wasn't ready to have sex yet, but he was 17 and he had hormones. And wanking just wasn't the same. Now Finn isn't saying he is a stud, far from it, he's only had sex once and that was when he was half drunk with some random girl in the back of a car, but the saying was true- once you pop you can't stop. And they'd been together for 4 months which was like a fucking decade in school relationships- and they'd even said the L word so Finn thought maybe it was time they did the deed. But he didn't want to bring it up with Sambucca because she was quite snotty when it came to talking about sex. But hopefully, hopefully given a few wines and a bit of Finn's best talk, Sambucca would give into temptation and Finn would finally get what he wanted- the girl he loved on her back.**

**"The parents are out tonight so it's going to be fantastic!" Amy boasted to best friend Lauren as they sat in Mathematics waiting for the lesson to begin. "Plenty of booze, lots of fit boys- it's going to be perfect".**

**"And maybe Kyle will finally ask me out!" Lauren smirked as Amy rolled her eyes. That girl was smitten on new boy Kyle Stack and Amy couldn't see why. Yes, he was a good dancer and kinda goodlooking. But she'd always got a vibe from him. She thought he was pretty weird. But whatever. Lauren was clearly keen. And they had flirted a couple of times. "I wish he'd bloody hurry up and ask me. We both know that's what he wants".**

**Amy shrugged. "Just ask him for God's sake if you want it that much".**

**Lauren gasped in horror. "As if. I couldn't ask him out. He's a boy! He's meant to the deed".**

**Amy was about to reply a sarcastic reply, but thier teacher Mrs Williams interrupted with a loud cough.**

**"How rude" Amy noted as she pulled out her maths book "Disturbing our conversation like that".**

**"Please tell me your coming to the party!" Finn said to Josh as they smoked a cigarette behind the tree of the P.E block. They'd been secret smokers for month, and it was thier thing. They'd sneak off every lunch time for two fags and a conversation. Not even Sambucca knew of Finn's addiction to fags. "It's going to be sick! And Sambucca is going to be wearing some dress which will show of her tits. I think I'm finally in there lad!"**

**Josh laughed as he watched his best friend take a drag of the cigarette they were sharing. He was madly in love with Finn and he'd hidden it pretty craply. Firstly by kissing him outside the English department which was a pretty crap thing to do when your trying to hide the fact your gay. And secondly, by messing up his relationship with Nate because he wouldn't end the friendship with Finn. He knew there probably was never a chance that he and Finn would ever be anything more then best friends, and he had grown to accept that. But he thought Nate's request that he sever all ties with Finn was pretty shit. **

**"I'll be there" Josh replied to Finn as he accepted the cigarette that Finn passed to him. "I'm kind of still getting over Nate finishing with me so I need to tend me wounds with several cans of Stella".**

**Finn laughed as he mock rubbed Josh's head. "That's me lad" Finn joked as Josh inhaled on the cigarette, Finn's hand still on his head.**

**The party got off to a great start. Most of the year turned out to get drunk on the Friday night, and Finn had arrived with Sambucca attached to his arm. Lauren and Amy's friend Mark was also there, flirting madly with anything in a skirt. Josh was sat on the sofa, licking his wounds and downing a bottle of Fosters beer whilst thier other friend Kyle was dancing with a girl Finn didn't recongise but he kept looking over at Josh.**

**"Well hello there gorgeous!" Mark grinned at Sambucca and took in her slim form and big breasts with delight. "You are foxy. I may not be Fred Flinstone but I could still make your bed rock".**

**Amy and Lauren gasped as they clutched a bottle of Smirnoff Ices to thier chests and Finn wanted to punch his lights out on the spot. "Oi" Finn stated, looking at the shaved haired lad. "That's my bird, leave off".**

**Mark shrugged. "Sorry mate, but this girl is A* Fit and your what, a B-. She's out of your league!".**

**Finn went to punch him but he was pulled back by Sambucca. "Just leave it out Finn, he's clearly messing with you". She thought for a moment, locking eyes with Mark for a moment before turning fastly away. "And if you call me bird again, you will no longer have any testiacles. Agreed?"**

**Finn sighed as he walked over to the drinks table and picked up a glass of beer. He watched Mark with fury as he began chatting up another blonde girl. He hated this lad.**

**"Hello Amy".**

**Amy smiled as Kyle joined her in the garden. She was pretty drunk already and had gone outside to get some fresh air. "Hey Kyle, enjoying the party?"**

**Kyle smiled at her, as he sat down on the step beside her. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking great".**

**"I only throw the best parties in the world!" Amy mock cheered and Kyle laughed. The pair looked at each other and Amy smiled at him.**

**"You need to ask Lauren out" Amy stated as she took a long gulp of her Smirnoff Ice drink "She fancies you like mad, and you clearly fancy her"..**

**Kyle breathed for a moment. "I don't fancy Lauren".**

**Amy clutched her drink and looked at Kyle. "Why not? She's fucking gorgeous"**

**Kyle grinned. "She is cute, yes, but I er.. Fancy someone else".**

**Amy tutted as the coldness of the night began to get to her. Her short dress left her legs pretty exposed and the goosebumps growing on her legs showed the signs of coldness that were taking over her body. Kyle took of his jacket and wrapped it around Amy, who smiled a smile in return. "If you don't fancy her, you should tell her so she can try and find someone else. She thinks your pretty keen".**

**Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry if I gave her that impression, but its not her I fancy".**

**It was Amy's turn to sigh as she wrapped Kyle's McKenzie jacket tightly around her, fighting off the coldness that was still trying to bother her. "Then who do you fancy then Kyle?".**

**He didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her close to her and kissed her on the lips. "Oh" Amy sighed as she kissed him back, this time harder then Kyle had kissed her.**

**The kiss went on for about 4 minutes, thier tounges clashing against each other. Kyle could taste the vodka on her lips which turned him on even more, and Amy was just in shock that Kyle Stack was a good kisser. But thier kiss was bought to a screeching halt as a bottle of Smirnoff Ice just missed Amy by centremetres and crashed to the floor next to her.**

**They both turned around to see a crying Lauren running off.**

**"You fancy me" Mark stated as he followed Sambucca to the toilets. "I saw you looking at me. You dig me",.**

**Sambucca tutted at him in disgust as she stood outside the toilet. "Get over yourself. I do not fancy you! You arrogant sod, I love Finn".**

**Mark shrugged. "You might love Finn but you still fancy me. I can tell when a chick is into me. It's like a gift from God, aswell as these good looks. The muscles though.. " Mark stated arrogantly as he flexed his muscles in his tight t-shirt and Sambucca couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him "Are all my own creation. And you want me".**

**"I so do not want you Mark" Sambucca stated as she walked into the toilet. "Now I need a piss, so fuck off".**

**Mark shrugged. "Not until you admit that you want me". He pushed her inside the toilet and shut the down behind him.**

**They were both unaware that someone had witnessed this.**

**"What the fuck are you doing? I'm going to scream in a minute!" Sambucca was furious as Mark finished locking the door and walked over towards her. **

**Mark shrugged again. "So scream. You could have screamed already but clearly your not that angry at me locking you in here".**

**Just as Sambucca opened her mouth to scream, she was halted by Marks lips pressed against hers. Sambucca got into the kiss, momentarialy, before pushing him away and slapping him square in the face.**

**"How fucking dare you!" she shouted but not loud enough. Mark rubbed his reddening cheek but smirked to himself. He was about to walk away from her when Sambucca pushed him up against the wall. "I have a bioyfriend. How dare you kiss me! Are you some sort of pervert?"**

**Mark had to laugh at this. "As if Sambucca" he stated "You kissed me back. You want me- I can tell.. ".**

**His answer came in an agressive kiss as Sambucca launched her lips at the shaven haired musclebound 17 year old. A move she knew she would regret.**

**"I can't find Sambucca, has anyone seen Sambucca?" Finn was drunk as he went from person to person trying to find Sambucca who said she was going to the toilet about 15 minutes ago but had yet to reappear. "Have you seen her?" he asked a male who looked famiular but he couldn't think of a name. When the lad nodded a no, Finn let out an annoyed gasp.**

**Stumbling up some stairs, he went to the nearest room and opened it. "SAMBUCCA!" he cried out but it wasn't Sambucca he found sitting on a pink bed, it was Josh.**

**"Your not Sambucca" Finn pointed at Josh who was smoking a cigarette and had a can of Fosters in his hand. "But your do, give me a fag Joshyboy, a fag right now!" Finn sat on the pink bed in a room which was painted pink and had pink curtains. It was way to girly to be Amy's bedroom- wasn't it? He'd always thought she was some kind of tomboy or lesbian or something. He snatched the fag out of Josh's hand.**

**"You can't find Sambucca?" Josh asked as Finn tried in vain to spark up his cigarette. With his beer bottle. Boy was too drunk to function, bless him. Josh lit the cigarette for him which earned him a drunken pat on back from Finn. He could tell him that he saw Sambucca being pushed into the toilet by Mark, but he wasn't dumb. He knew they were either snogging or having sex by now because Sambucca had been eyeing Mark up all night. And if he told Finn, then Finn wouldn't be sitting in this room with him now- he'd be banging at that bathroom door. And he wanted Finn to stay with him, if only for a little bit.**

**"NO!" Finn shouted as he looked at Josh "She has gone from the earth. I've looked for like 3 hours and she isn't nowhere to be found. I reckon she has gone home, the stupid girl".**

**Josh got grinned at his friend.**

**"And I was going to have sex tonight! Can you believe that? I'm going to have to go home and toss off. Again. How disgraceful".**

**"You don't have to go back without sex" Josh stated without thinking. Shit, how much drink had he had? He never meant to say that out loud! Fuck, Finn was going to beat him up. Well, attempt to beat him up but he'd probably fall down trying too. **

**"I'm not going to have sex with another girl when Sambucca has gone AWOL she'd kill me if she found out" Finn stated as he took Josh's beer out of his hand and downed it. Finn thought for a moment and then he spoke. "Do you still fancy me Josh?" **

**Josh was horrified at the question, but his drunken state could only lead him to saying one thing. "Of course".**

**Finn thought for a moment, inhaling on the cigarette before dogging it out in the ashtry that Josh had made out of an empty can of beer. "Kiss me".**

**Josh was drinking out of the beer again when Finn asked that, and he literally spat it out onto bed the bed. "Er- What?"**

**Finn shrugged. "Kiss me. I want to see if I like it".**

**"Are you sure?" Josh enquired as he leaned closer to his best friend. Thier mouths were inches apart. **

**"Yes" Finn breathed as his eyes locked with Josh's. "Kiss me".**

**"I can't believe we just did that" Sambucca was on the verge of tears as she sat on the bathroom floor. Mark was stood up, pulling up his boxer shorts and trousers. "I was a virgin".**

**Mark, clearly not bothered by this, just shrugged. "Another virgin. Score".**

**Sambucca did start to cry now. "I can't believe I lost my virginity on the bathroom floor. I'm such a slut".**

**Mark sat down next to Sambucca. "Your not a slut. But you are a good shag!".**

**Sambucca stood up. "I need to go and find Finn, I'll never see you again but don't mention this to Amy or Lauren please. It was a mistake". She unlocked the door and just missed Mark's comment. "I'll see you on Monday".**

**Josh's tounge was inside Finn's mouth and Josh gasped with delight as Finn's tounge replied. They were kissing hard and frantic and then Finn pulled away.**

**"Shit" Finn stated. He looked down and realised Josh's beer can had split and beer had leaked onto the bed and his lap. But more shocking was the quite clear erection steming from Finn's jeans. **

**"I'll wipe it away" Josh stated as he threw the can on the floor and leaned down. He began licking the beer from Finn's lap which meant that his tounge darted around Finn's erection as she soaked up the beery goodness. Finn felt in heaven as his cock reacted with a violent twitch to the touch, even if it was through material. **

**"We.. Can't do this" Finn said, but Josh had other ideas. He was now on the floor, leaning across from Finn in a seductive manner. **

**"I wanna suck you off" Josh stated as he looked at his best friend. "If you want me to do it, undo your button so I can pull your jeans down. If you don't, then we're never mention this again".**

**Despite having had sex, Finn had never been blown. Not once. And despite being really drunk, he would know that the person sexually pleasing him would be a dude. A DUDE. It wouldn't be the soft lips of a female, but the rough lips of a man. But despite this, Finn looked down at his trousers and sighed. He undone his button.**

**Josh pulled the jeans off with ease and Finn was left sitting on the bed in just his Calvin Klien boxer shorts. **

**"I'm so sorry Lauren, it was an accident!" Amy said pathetically as she followd Lauren outside into the empty street. **

**"An accident. Your lips just found his lips and your tounge accidently entered his mouth?" Lauren was fuming as she stood in the street.**

**"No.. He kissed me. But he doesn't fancy you- he told me he doesn't" **

**Lauren got even more angry. "So he said he fancied you, and being the slut you are, you just kissed him? I'm your best friend- Did you not even think of that?" **

**Amy sighed. "I'm sorry, It won't happen again. I love you Amy, your my best friend. It was a drunken mistake".**

**Lauren just stormed off down the street. "Call me tomorrow. We're talk. I'm just too angry to talk right now".**

**"Oh Josh" Finn gasped as he pushed his best friend's head further onto his throbbing member. Josh took the deliciousness down his throat. He'd only been on Finn's cock for less then 2 minutes but Finn knew he was about to explode. "I'm gonna cum".**

**Josh seized the sucking, and used his hand to finish off his best friend. Finn came in a matter of seconds, sticky cum landing on his shirt, Josh's hand, and Amy's bed. Finn fell onto bed, his erection slowly dying down. Josh stood up and wiped his mouth.**

**"You probably regret that now" Josh sighed "But it's okay".**

**Finn stood up, pulled up his boxers and jeans, and pulled his best friend close to him. "I'm drunk. But I knew what I wanted. I love Sambucca but.. " Finn thought for a moment "Maybe we can have a little something going on.. You know, in secret.. I'd like that.. ".**

**The last thing Josh wanted was to be Finn's "other person". But he'd get to spend time with Finn- sexually and emotinally- he wasn't going to turn it down.**

**"If you still remember this in the morning" Josh smiled at his friend "Come round to mine in the morning and maybe.. just maybe.. we can do this again".**

**Finn kissed Josh on the lips before walking out. "Now I really better find Sambucca".**

**If I get good reviews I'll carry on. Here's whats to come if I do continue - **

**1) Mark makes a shock arrival at Waterloo Road as Sambucca comes down with sickness**

**2) Josh and Finn are nearly caught in the act, as Finn and Sambucca finally go to the next step**

**3) Kyle makes it clear he wants something with Amy, but Amy makes a shock declaration to Josh.. What is it?**


End file.
